


Flatmate

by sextipsfortheapocalypse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextipsfortheapocalypse/pseuds/sextipsfortheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this FML: Today, I found out that my best friend kisses me while I sleep. We’re both guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatmate

“Today, I found out that my best friend kisses me while I sleep. We’re both guys.” - FML

Horuss had tried to place the blame for his late night excursions on his flatmate: it had to be some American seduction method in play. To start Rufioh found it highly unnecessary to wear night clothes instead choosing to sleep in nothing but his pants. Then he had the nerve to sprawl out like a house cat in the sun, taunt belly up and exposed, covers tousled in every way but was modest. The first few weeks you were the perfect gentleman taking the twisted covers and settling them back down nice and proper.  
But then it happened.

The Brit always came back from his last class rather late, usually to find his friend had already retired for the evening. This time was no different as per usual the sheets were a rampant mess kicked to the foot of the bed. Horuss tiptoed over to the occupied bed and went to work tucking him in but the body in the bed twitched brushing slightly against knuckles.

It was just so…toned.

The perspiration began immediately.

The damage had been done.

His skin tingled where Rufioh’s bare skin had touched. Trembling fingers reached out just barely in contact with the body bellow trailing along delicate lines and steep curves. There was so much exposed he wanted to explore it all. The dips of his collar bones, the thin layer of skin over beautiful eyes, the firm plush lips, everything.

The whole experience was ethereal. Like a brave knight stumbling upon a sleeping princess. Perhaps one that was under some ghastly spell and just needed true loves first kiss to wake. After all one kiss couldn’t hurt.

As it turns out one kiss can hurt a lot. Because after having one kiss the body begins to crave more kisses until a pattern develops. Every night, after class, the knight comes home to tuck his princess into bed and deliver a light kiss upon his lips. The whole act became so routine that no thought was placed into it anymore. It was just something that always came to fruition at the end of the day.

So one night, as was the norm, Horuss came home and immediately went in for his long awaited kiss. But Rufioh was not stripped down to his pants although he lay as usual sprawled with eyes shut he was not asleep when he felt a gentle pressure on his lips.

Rufioh could have done a lot of things at that moment; instead he held still. After a few beats the lips on his pulled back, long hair tickled his cheeks, and the blankets crumpled at the end of the bed was pulled up to his chin. Over the music playing from his headphones he listened for the sound of footsteps walking away and only when he could hear the spray of the shower running did he bring his hands to rub at his lips.

They tingled.

A/N Humanstuck head cannons: Horuss is awkwardly British and proper. Rufioh is a air headed American with stupid hair. Homestuck is coming back bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaim: I do not in any way own Homestuck and other associated characters.
> 
> A/N Humanstuck head cannons: Horuss is awkwardly British and proper. Rufioh is a air headed American with stupid hair. Homestuck is coming back bitches.


End file.
